With Love We Survive
by deeemm
Summary: Penelope Garcia gets the shock of her life when Kevin Lynch gets abducted/kiddnapped. With JJ returning, Seaver leaving after depression and Emilys mysterious re-appearence can the team save Kevin?
1. Kevin

**A Criminal Minds FanFic'.**

**You dont have to have watched Criminal Minds to understand :)**

**I do not own any of the characters or criminal minds. I will however own new future characters.**

* * *

><p>Tapping away in the land of happiness, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, was in her zone. Surrounded by dozens of springy pens, colourful pictures drawn by Godson Henry, happy snapshots in single frames and childlike toys, she was staring at the horrors on her many computer screens. A bright glimmer came from her hand. She stopped tapping. Stopped staring. All her attention was drawn to the small rock on her ring finger. On her left hand. A tear sprung to her eye.<p>

"Garcy. Stop. He will be fine. Just get Reid to do some genius thing. Derek will do some brilliant shooty thing. Hotch will talk the bastard out of it. Rossi will figure out victimology. And I. I will sit her and do nothing. Like i normally do. " She muttered to herself. A buzz rang from her hand bag. 'Derek.' She thumb slid across her phone.

"…"

"Baby Girl. You there?"

"Yeah" A tear slid down from her face.

"Aww Garcia. Don't worry. We shall find Kevin, then you two love birds can go back to whatever you normally do… Garcia?… Baby girl?"

"I'm I'm… too upset to talk right now."

"Even to me?"

"What do you want Derek?

"Woah Woah Woah. I know its hard Garcia, but we have all been through this before. Remember Emily?"

"Yes. I remember Emily. I remember what happened Sugar Lips. Now i don't want Kevin to end up buried 3 feet deep in a cardboard box. I love him Derek. More than i ever loved anyone else. So find him!" She spun around on her chair. She became a little dizzy and for a second she forgot everything.

"Garcia. I need you to think. Did anyone dislike Kevin? Did he mention anything suspicious? Anything we don't know about? We need to know everything! He was taken at 6am outside your apartment Baby Girl. You were still sleeping."

"Yes i know i was still sleeping Derek. I know that." She interrupted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Derek. I will call you back. Love you. Ciao."

"No wait baby! "

Penelope slid her phone over her desk, wiped her mascara stain tears away and scooted back over to the computer. "Come in"

Jennifer Jareau walked in clutching 3 year old Henry on her hip, two coffee cups in her hands and a brown satchel over her shoulder. She was wearing very casual clothes: a flowery white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a short coat over it, which contrasted with the usual plain shirt and suit trousers. The small blonde boy was a spitting image of his mother. "Hey Auntie Penelope. Look at my train. Daddy brought it for me." He had red a dinosawr top on with stripped sleeves and jeans.

"Oh JJ. Henry. What are you doing here?" She asked whilst twiddling with a pen "Oh thats very nice Henry. Can i see? _I like the Dinosawr on your top._" She stood up and held out her arms. He wriggled out of JJ's arms and jumped into his fairy godmother. "Does it go choo-choo like a real train?"

"Yes it does. Unfortunately" JJ jumped in. "We are here for our final visit before Mummy comes back to work here tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise but Henry really wanted to see his favourite Aunt and Uncle Spence. Where are the rest of the team anyway?" JJ said sitting down on the chair opposite Garcias, taking a sip of the coffee in her left hand. Penelope sat Henry down on her chair and she knelt down next to it, pressing the buttons on Henrys train so it starts talking.

"Your coming back? Here? Tomorrow? Oh Jayje! Why didn't you say something. I would have thrown you a party. With cake and ice-cream. " Garcia jumped up to hug her best friend a big grin on her face. She was finally going to be working with the person she said goodbye to a year ago.

"Rossi organised it. He said Strauss was leaving and they needed me back. So i said yes. I needed my family back. But i am surprised you didn't check all my records and find out for yourself. Oh and here is your 'Half-Caff-Extra-Shot-Venti-Two-Pump-Non-Fat-Hold-the-Whip-Caramel-Macchiato'" She held the cup out to Penelope who grabbed it with her left hand. "Penelope. Is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

Garcia looked up.

A tear ran from her eye.

For a brief moment she forgot about Kevin.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda like the idea of this story. <strong>

**I am also posting on Wattpad with the same username, book name and story as WP is my chosen upload most most my friends use FF. **

**Enjoy. Deeemm**


	2. Witnessess

**A Criminal Minds FanFic'.**

**You dont have to have watched Criminal Minds to understand :)**

**I do not own any of the characters or criminal minds. I will however own new future characters.**

* * *

><p>"Penelope?"<p>

"I am fine. Really." … "Really, really fine." she muttered.

"Did Kevin propose?" JJ asked with a hint of excitement in her voice?. The blonde tech girl had a sip of her coffee and put it on the table behind her, she took her funky glasses off putting them on her lap, and used her sleeves to wipe the fears from her rosy cheeks.

"Aunty Penelope, whats wrong? Don't be sad, you can play with my train. Mummy has car in her bag too!" Henry looked down at his Godmother and handed her the blue and green train. "Mummy, can i have a car?"

"Wait a minute Hen. Have some juice" JJ gave her son a beaker with some orange liquid swishing around in it. "Pen, whats wrong? You're happy right?"

"Jayje, of course i am happy. But Kevin… Kevin… was taken this morning."She waved her arms around to find her glasses, JJ picked them up off the floor and handed them to her. "Thanks"

"Where is he? Hospital?" JJ questioned innocently. Finishing her coffee and throwing it in the bin.

"He was taken outside my apartment at 6am this morning by an UNSUB, whilst I was sleeping… God, I am so mad JJ! That's where the team are. That is where Reid, Rossi, Derek and Hotch are. Outside MY apartment trying to find my fiance… but they don't know that yet. So please don't tell them!" Garcia started babbling putting the train for Henry on the floor. He jumped off his seat, picked up the train and skipped over to JJs kneads. Placing the train on them and making 'choo choo' noises.

"Mummy, can I have a car?"

"Whats the magic word?"

"Please can I have a car mummy?" He smiled at his mother and she rummaged through her bag finding a blue car. He turned around and sat underneath the tables which all the computers sat on. "This is my cave. Do not enter" he exclaimed.

"Be careful Henry." She looked up at Garcia who was watching him. "Kevin was taken outside your apartment at 6am and you were asleep? Do you know how rare it is for a male to be taken hostage, not just any male but a member of the FBI? Its rare! But you cant blame yourself." She got up and hugged her friend. "Why didn't you call me before? I would have come over and help! Its okay though, i think my job begins now. Not tomorrow. Now. I will call Will and get him to pick Henry up." She got out her phone but Garcia snatched it out of her hands before she could ring anyone.

"Jayje. Go home. Spend your last day of freedom with Will and this little caveman here."

"No Garcia, I am staying. YOU need me!"

"At least let Henry stay! I need a little ray of sunshine right now." She said ruffling his long blonde hair.

Henry shuffled out from beneath the table and sat on Garcia's lap. "Please can i stay mummy?"

"Urrm. We will see. Now when did you realise he was missing?"

"An hour ago. It was about 12pm and i went to see if he was free for lunch. No one had seen him all day and he never turned up for work. So i rang him, he didn't answer. I rang his parents, they haven't heard from him or seen him in about a week. I rang a couple of his friends and they haven't heard from him either. I even hacked his computer, checked his social networks. Nada, and trust me. Its hard for a tech geek not to go online. So i told Derek, who said something wasn't quite right. So he told Hotch, and the team decided to look into where he could be. Y'know him being in the FBI and stuff, and he should have never gone missing. Then my hotstuff remembered that after i was shot, he insisted on CCTV." Garcia started to hesitate. She hated talking about the shooting. It took her freedom and the barrier between work and home away and she felt venerable. "So… We… We… We watched the tape to see if we could see which direction he headed in, and a… a black van turns up. Holds a gun at him and he is gone. Just like that. Gone." She started to spin the engagement ring around on her finger as she blinked another lone tear slid down her face.

"Its okay. You did good. So you were asleep and he left at 6am? Why? Did he get called in?"

"Yes. He got called in. I didn't have to leave till 8, so he let me sleep. And Jayje. Before you say anything, i didn't hear a car or him scream. If you want the answers to the millions of questions your going to ask then ask the team. I have answered them already. They know the answers. Now I am going to take Henry to find some more things to play with and you can call Hotch or whatever and tell him you are here."

"Sorry Pen. Okay, go and get some fresh air. Being inside all day cant be helping. Henry, can you go with Aunty Penelope for a little bit. I will call daddy to come and pick you up soon. She smiled at her son who jumped onto his Godmother's hip.

"Whats the magic word mummy?"

"Don't be cheeky! Be nice to Aunty P. Okay?"

"We will be back soon Jayje. Henry say bye bye" She picked up her bag, phone, put her keys in her pocket and grabbed her 'Half-Caff-Extra-Shot-Venti-Two-Pump-Non-Fat-Hold-the-Whip-Caramel-Macchiato'. The little boy waved goodbye to his mother and they left the room chatting about where to go.

Being the Media Liaison JJ was used to making phone calls. She picked up her phone and rang her fiance and explained the long situation. He agreed to meet Garcia to pick up his son. She then told Garcia. Finally she swiped through all the contacts on her iPhone and found the number for Spencer Reid. The genius kid of the BAU.

"JJ?" A confused voice answered.

"Hey Spence. How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"Good. I came back to the BAU to see Garcia. She told me about Kevin. Have you got any leads?"

"JJ you know we cant talk about the case to anyone not actually on the case."

"Spence. I am on the case."

"Its already in the Pentagon?"

"I have been transferred back to the BAU. I am on the case. I was supposed to start tomorrow but I think I will should start early. Considering."

"So your back in the BAU? Thats cool! Garcia was getting lonely being the only girl. After you were transferred and Emily… died. Well there was Agent Seaver but she quit. She found it too stressful and depressive. We all saw her succumb to all the symptoms: being irritable, not concentrating, not sleeping, feeling hopeless and she started to hate herself. Thinking she was taking over Emily and your Job. Are you with Garcia now?"

"Yes. I am back. Its okay Reid. its okay. No I sent her out to get some fresh air with Henry."

"Its not looking good JJ. There is no evidence. We have no idea who took him or why or where he is. Do you know how to use Garcia's computer?

"I can try. What do you need?"

"Search for other abductions or attempted abductions in the area who look like or have the same authority as Kevin, or know Kevin or Garcia. So Police officers, Firemen, Paramedics, Family, or known Associates but over the last few weeks."

"Okaat. Give me a minute. I am not as quick as that technical Genius…. hmmm. Okay. abductions, attempted abductions, authority, know Garcy or Kevin." JJ said to herself. Putting the phone on speaker phone. "Urm Nothing Reid."

"Nothing? Ah it was a long shot. What did Garcia tell you when you were talking to her?"

"That she was asleep, left at 8am then came in and went to lunch to see if Kevin wanted to join her at 12pm and he never turned up for work… and no one has seen him or heard from him, he also hasnt been online. She and Morgan then watched the CCTV of the abduction and there was a gun and a black van. That was it i think…"

"Have you watched the Tape JJ?"

"No she didn't show me. I can watch it now though." She pressed a few buttons and the CCTV footage started playing. Kevin was walking out of the apartment and at the same step Garcia was shot he stopped as he saw the gun pointed at his head. Kevin followed the orders being shouted at him and got into the back of the van.

Within 10 seconds the ordeal was over.

JJ left the tape running. 8 seconds after the van vanished a group of 7 teenagers walked past the apartment.

"Reid?" she asked wondering if he was still there.

"Yes JJ."

"I am coming down to the scene. Have you caught up or spoken to the 7 potential witnesses?

"There were witnesses? What witnesses"

A fearful silence filled the two end of the phone.

No one had watched the tape 8 seconds after.

No one knew about the potential witnesses.

* * *

><p><strong>I am also posting on Wattpad with the same username, book name and story as WP is my chosen upload most most my friends use FF.<strong>

**Enjoy. Deeemm**


	3. Press

**A Criminal Minds FanFic'.**

**But it is simple to understand if you have never watched it.**

**I do not own any of the characters or criminal minds. I will however own new future characters.**

2pm - Friday 22nd July 2011

As JJs SUV was pulling up to Garcias apartment the normally busy road was blocked and there were police everywhere. "Oh God" she mumbled as she stopped the car. Grabbing her mobile and putting it in her back pocket of her jeans, she clipped her ID Badge onto the front pocket, grabbed the flimsy brown FBI file and the disk which held the CCTV in, she threw on her black short coat and opened the car door. A wave of heat and noise blew over her head. "Hotch" she shouted. She shut the door and slid the keys into the pocket in her jacket. The tall team leader turned around and gestured for her to go over.

"JJ what are you doing here?" he asked her gently "Have they sent you from the Pentagon?"

"I thought Reid would have told you?"

"I wanted to leave it a surprise for everyone, i only heard 46 minutes and 48 seconds ago anyway." the scruffy headed doctor said trailing off at the end.

"Well i got a transfer as Strauss has gone. It was all Daves idea. "

"So Dave knew too? When was this arranged?"

"Yes. I guess so. After you closed the case where the FBI agent was undercover and went missing."

"JJ that was almost 12 weeks ago."

"Actually its 11 weeks, 2 days, 14 hours and 11 minutes ago." Spencer Reid interrupted.

"Thanks, Reid." Both JJ and Hotch said simultaneously.

"Morgan did you know about this?" Hotch called over to his team member.

"Know about what?" He was scribbling down notes as evidence after talking to Mrs. Henson - one of Garcia's neighbours. He turned around and saw his old friend "JJ. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" saying every word as if it were its own sentence.

"I guess not." Hotch mumbled sarcastically.

David Rossi finished talking to a police officer and walked over, giving his blonde friend a slightly awkward hug, "and i thought you weren't starting till Monday?"

"So did I. Trust me. But Henry insisted on seeing Garcia and Spence. And once i got there y'know. So i sent her off with Henry for a little while, to try and take her mind off it. Will is picking him up soon so we can have our Tech Kitten back soon. I came straight here after watching the tape and after you…"

"How is my Baby Girl?" Morgan interrupted.

"She seemed to forget about it when we walked in her office. But i mentioned something and she was in floods of tears."

"Wait, what did you mention JJ? Reid asked "You said you told me everything that happened: that she was asleep, left at 8am then came in and went to lunch to see if Kevin wanted to join her at 12pm and he never turned up for work… and no one has seen him or heard from him, he also hasnt been online. She and Morgan then watched the CCTV of the abduction and there was a gun and a black van. You did not mention her crying!"

"Thanks…. Reid." She said hesitating.

"JJ your not pregnant again are you?" Morgan said laughing.

"Oh god, no, no, no. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She wants it all to be a surprise."

"Wait… Is my baby girl gonna be a baby mummer?" Morgan asked, slightly amused by the prospect of calling Garcia: Baby Mumma.

"No she is not going to have a baby, Derek. But i will make her tell you as soon as this is all over." JJ answered by flicking Agent Morgans head. "But obviously she told me what happened today so i rang Reid and he told me to watch the CCTV tape. So i did. Aaaand, i found something you might have missed."

"And what was that smarty pants?" Derek Morgan asked with a hint of sarcasm in his very masculine voice.

"We have 7 teenage witnesses."

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Derek Morgan asked, again as every word was its own sentence.

"How did we miss them?" David Rossi asked.

"Well i looked at the version Garcia made for you. She stopped straight after the abduction. The witnesses walked past Garcia's apartment 8 seconds after." She handed Aaron Hotchner the CD. "You can watch it in my car." She handed over her car keys. "Henry has a DVD player to watch 'Thomas the Tank Engine' when we go for long car journeys under the front seat. When Garcia gets back i will get her to run the facial stuff to see if we can get an ID on any of them, but they are walking away from the camera so its sort of pointless. I can have a press conference in 10 minutes."

Hotch grabbed the CD "We will talk to Garcia later. JJ a press conference would be good. Morgan you stay here with her. Reid, Rossi talk to the neighbours, they might have seen the witnesses walk past. I will watch the tape."

2.30pm - Friday 22nd July 2011.

The TV cameras where all staring right into Jennifer Jareaus face. She was standing in-front of the police barriers with 9 or 10 microphones pointed at her. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for your patience. I am agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI BAU" She cleared her throat. "The FBI are making a formal statement regarding the incident here today. We are still trying to figure out what has happened but it seems that Today, Friday 22nd July 2011 at approximately 6am an FBI Technical Analysis Kevin Lynch was abducted. He was seen leaving this apartment here" She turned around and pointed to Garcia's apartment. " at 6am on the CCTV installed - after fellow FBI Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia was shot 4 years ago - he was seen leaving the apartment wearing a blue striped shirt and black jeans with an over the shoulder black bag. A black van turned up and an unknown male was seen getting out and pointing a gun at Mr Lynch. Mr Lynch then followed the orders being shouted at him and got into the back of the van at gunpoint." She stopped and held the photograph of Kevin out, and held it up to the cameras. "This is Kevin Lynch. He has dark brown hair, dark green eyes and wears either black glasses or contacts."

Before she could finish the reporters tried to ask her questions

"Miss Jareau. What are the FBI doing to get Mr. Lynch back?" A call came from the left.

"Miss Jareau. What was Kevin Lynch doing here?" A reporter shouted from the back.

"Miss Jareau. Where they any witnesses? "

JJ started to raise her voice to grab the attention of the reporters. "We are appealing to the 7 KEY witnesses, who all appear to be in their teenage years between the ages of 14 and 17, who have been seen on the CCTV 8 seconds after Mr. Lynch was abducted. They might hold the key to finding him. We have no further details regarding the witnesses but please come forward and call Aaron Hotchner, and the police working with the BAU team on 1 (800) 555 - 0199. The number will also appear on your screen. And Kevin, if you are watching, we are all very worried about you. Please try and make contact with any member of the team. We will keep the media posted on any further developments. Thank you."

She walked away and Derek Morgan followed her. There was a hustle and bustle behind her and all the reporters started to shout after her. "We sure have missed you here Jennifer."

**I need to figure out what to do for the next chapter and the rest of the story.**

**This is going also on FanFiction as the same story name, my username - Deeemm ; as my friends don't have Wattpad.**

**For those not Criminal Minds fans:**

**BAU - Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI.**

**Garcy / Baby Girl / Garcia / Penelope - Penelope Garcia - Tech Analyst.**

**JJ - Jennifer Jareau - Former Media Specialist.**

**Morgan / Derek - Derek Morgan - SAS**

**Reid - Spencer Reid - SAS**

**Rossi - David Rossi - SAS**

**Hotch - Aaron Hotchner - Cheif of the BAU.**


	4. Emily Who?

**A Criminal Minds FanFic'.**

**But it is simple to understand if you have never watched it.**

**I do not own any of the characters or Criminal Minds, apart from the name Sarah Dubois, the characters Agents Richard Miller and Paul Hale.**

"Lauren never died, did she Kevin?"

A crusty nasally voice asked out of no-where. A spotlight was suddenly shining on his face. He couldn't see the beady grey eyes staring right at him. Kevin tried to open his eyes but the blinding light forced them shut again. He tried again but sqinuted and turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another chair with a middle aged woman facing away from him.

He was tied to a chair in what he guessed was a basement. It was windowless, he didn't know whether it was day time or after dark. His arms in strings and ropes tied to the arms of the chair, his legs strapped to the legs of the same chair. His head hung downwards. He looked like a lifeless, lonely, neglected doll, that had been flung on a chair and left for good.

"Who?" was all he could manage to say. A hand came out of nowhere and smacked Kevin around the face.

"You know who i am talking about! Lauren never died."

A small metal object came crushing down on Kevin's forehead. He screamed in pain. His hair became covered in a sticky red liquid. His head oozed pools of salty blood. Drip by drip, it ran down his cold, lifeless cheeks creating a track: mini red rivers ran in every direction. It got to his mouth.

"Who is Lauren? I… I can help… if ahh." He tried to hold his head in pain but his arms were too tightly tied. "… You tell me who… Urm Lauren is."

The tech analyst stammered. The pain was throbbing. Slowly drifting out of consciousness, the metallic taste of blood reached his small perky lips. He lifted his head slightly and shivered. He realised he was fighting for his life, fighting to survive, he had to get out of there. He looked to his left hand, his new engagement ring was missing. The whooshing of whips started to get louder and louder. He flinched at every whip. It hit his leg. He heard a snapping sound, and screamed in pain.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Me? Who am I? I don't matter. But Lauren. Lauren did. She mattered a lot to me. She was my everything. But she died."

He paused.

"She died twice. And you were on the case."

The angry eyes turned and turned the light to show on the ceiling, relieving Kevin and helping him see his abductor.

"You helped with your little girlfriend, Penelope Garcia. You helped the BAU. You killed her. You killed Lauren.

"Lauren who? I… I never worked a BAU case with…. anyone called Lauren." Kevin replied weakly. He had no idea how long he had been in the basement for. Could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks. It felt like a decade however.

"Lauren. Lauren Reynolds. Yes. You did. It was a few months ago. You helped Penelope Garcia! Don't lie to me Kevin Lynch."

He grabbed Kevins glasses, and snapped them in two. Not only did the gray eyed man have control over Kevins movement, but he now had control over his senses.

"Or your neck will end up like you glasses. Snapped. In two." The chilling words ran down Kevins spine. Sending him into shivers.

'I never worked with Lauren Reynolds. The BAU never share their cases. Its confidentiality."

He hung his head low again.

"I'm sorry."

A tear fell from his eye. It created it's own salty track but joined the pools of sticky blood, diluting the substance. He heard footsteps and metal keys clanking against each other.

"Sorry, for what. Lying to me?" the mysterious voice came from behind.

"Not to you. You bastard. To Penelope." Kevin stated. "I am sorry Penelope. I love you. Forgive me." He shouted, trying to be heard. A hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh. We don't want to wake our friend here do we?"

The man turned Kevins head to the left and the woman was in the same hunched over position. The man let go, Kevins head pinged back to face forward. The man started paced behind the light.

"I haven't done a BAU case since Agent Jareau left.I have no idea who Lauren Reynolds is."

A punch was flung and landed on Kevins eye. He flinched. A knife was picked up. Blood started streaming out of Kevins arm and dripped onto the floor. He flinched and gasped in pain. The knife was all bloody, sticky and warm. It was forced into Kevins clenched fist, the handle poking out.

The light clicked out.

The man turned and walked away.

A door slammed.

Kevin was alone.

Silence.

His head hung down. He wiggled, trying to get out of the chair. He unclenched his fist and a clinking came from the floor. The chair started shaking and rocking as he tried to move. "Ahhh. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

A small voice came from the left.

"He wants me. Not you Kevin. Just tell him Lauren is dead. You can save yourself. Tell him I… Lauren is dead."

Kevin tilted his head to the left.

"Are you Lauren?"

"I was." She mumbled.

"You were?"

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Dubois. I moved to France when i was a small child. I changed my name to Lauren when I joined Interpol for the safety of my team and myself. He wants to hurt the people who saved me from him. Who told him i was dead. But they… He found me in Paris. He took me, and brought me here."

"But i didn't hurt anyone. I only helped the BAU after JJ left." Kevin mumbled. He had recognised the female voice, but could not name it.

"Tell him Lauren is dead. Tell him Lauren is dead and you WILL survive."

"Why?"

"Just…"

The door burst open again. The man walked in and turned on the light. He held up two photographs. Both of Kevins fellow FBI Agents in Cybercrime. Agent Richard Miller; a blonde haired, blue eyed, tall father of two and Agent Paul Hale; a green eyed, red headed single man.

"You know these Agents?"

Kevin replied with a nod of the head. He floinched as the piercing grey eyes started to move form side to side. A muscular hand grabbed his face, another grabbed a cold object from the floor. It was held to Kevin's chin, and the photos where put in front of his face.

"CHOSE ONE!"

"What for?" The gun was shaking at Kevins chin.

"Chose one. To die!"

**DUN DUN DURRRRR…..**

What are the BAU going to do?

Who will be killed?

Who really is Lauren/Sarah?

**This is going also on FanFiction as the same story name, my username - Deeemm ; as my friends don't have Wattpad.**

**For those not Criminal Minds fans:**

**BAU - Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI.**

**Garcy / Baby Girl / Garcia / Penelope - Penelope Garcia - Tech Analyst.**

**JJ - Jennifer Jareau - Former Media Specialist.**

**Morgan / Derek - Derek Morgan - SAS**

**Reid - Spencer Reid - SAS **

**Rossi - David Rossi - SAS**

**Hotch - Aaron Hotchner - Cheif of the BAU.**

**Lauren Reynolds - Sarah Dubois **


End file.
